


Two Minutes and Ten Hours

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-02
Updated: 2004-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In two minutes and ten hours, Bobby would tell Johnny that he was in love with Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes and Ten Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanalle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shanalle).



> Birthday mathom - my first more-than-a-drabble X-Men slash. Hope you like, sweetie... :)  
> Almost song fic, as I took the title and idea from a song by Maria Solheim. The concept just appealed to me.

In two minutes and ten hours, Bobby would tell Johnny that he was in love with Marie. But Johnny did not yet know this, so he was in a perfectly good mood, humming along to some song in the radio and playing with his lighter. He had done his homework for a change, mostly because he actually enjoyed mechanical physics, and felt quite good about himself.

If he told Bobby about it, Bobby would smile at Johnny, his eyes lighting up with pleasure tinged with pride, as if his constant lectures about the importance of a good education had anything to do with it. And maybe Johnny would even let him keep this belief, ridiculous as it was, just to see him smile like that.

***

In two minutes and ten hours, Bobby would come into their room and sit Johnny down to tell him that he was sorry, but that he could not go on like this. But Johnny did not yet know this, so he looked out the window over the mansion grounds and smiled. He remembered that day early last fall, when one a surprisingly warm night he had convinced Bobby to climb out the window with him.

They had run over the grass and into the wood in nothing but their pyjamas, until they fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and laughter. The moon had been shining, casting its pale light over Bobby's skin, almost making it glow as he lay beneath Johnny, and nothing had been more natural than to kiss him, changing everything.

***

In two minutes and ten hours, Bobby would cry and try to explain what could not be explained, and then walk out and leave Johnny behind, who would not start crying until the door had closed behind Bobby. But Johnny did not yet know this, so he lay on his bed, enjoying the unexpected freedom in the middle of the day. He was daydreaming, about the next break, when he and Bobby wanted to convince Xavier to let them rent a car and drive all over the country, just the two of them.

Johnny could already hear the noise of the car, going along twenty miles over the speed limit because Johnny was driving and enjoyed seeing the sheer terror on Bobby's face. But then Bobby would put one hand on Johnny's thigh, gripping it in a painful plea, and Johnny would slow down, to feel the slide upwards as Bobby relaxed next to him.

***

In two minutes and ten hours, Bobby would break Johnny's heart and then go to let Marie heal the cracks in his own. But Johnny did not yet know this, so he was happy, thinking of the boy he thought he'd love forever.

Change was a bitch, sometimes.


End file.
